cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Annabeth Gish
Annabeth Gish (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Wyatt Earp (1994)'' [Urilla Sutherland Earp]: Dies of typhoid, with Kevin Costner by her bedside. *''The Last Supper (1995)'' [Paulie]: Poisoned (off-screen), along with all her friends, after Ron Perlman switches the poisoned wine they'd been planning to give him. We only see a stylized painting of Ron standing over the bodies. *''Double Jeopardy (1999)'' [Angela Green]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen) due to a gas leak (implied to have been arranged by Bruce Greenwood). We learn of her death a long time after the fact, when a neighbor informs Ashley Judd about it. Her obituary is later shown when Ashley looks it up at the library. *''At Risk'' (2010) [Sykes]: Shot in the chest by Barclay Hope as she tries to stop him from shooting Daniel Sunjata. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: 4-D (2001)'' [Monica Reyes]: Playing a dual role; parallel universe counterpart's throat slit by Dylan Haggerty. *''Once Upon a Time: Child of the Moon (2012'' [Anita Lucas]: Accidentally impales herself on a spike in her lower chest during a fight with Meghan Ory. *''The Bridge: Rakshasa (2014)'' [Charlotte Millwright]: Shot in the head by Ramón Franco's men sent to kill her for informing the DEA. *''Rizzoli & Isles: Dangerous Curve Ahead (2016)'' [Alice Sands]: Shot twice in her chest by Angie Harmon in self-defense. *''The Haunting of Hill House: Silence Lays Seadily (2018)'' [Mrs. Dudley]: Dies of old age. Her husband brings her body into the house as she dies, and her ghost is seen reunited with the ghosts of her children. Notable connections *Mrs. Wade Allen * No relation to Dorothy or Lillian Gish Gallery annabethgishxfiles.jpg|Annabeth Gish in The X-Files: 4-D annabethgishatrisk.jpg|Annabeth Gish in At Risk Annabethgishrizzoliandisles.png|Annabeth Gish after her death in Rizzoli & Isles: Dangerous Curve Ahead Annabeth Gish-Once Upon A Time207.JPG|Annabeth Gish's death in Once Upon a Time: Child of the Moon annabethgishthebridge2.jpg|Annabeth Gish in The Bridge Rakshasa Category:1971 Births Category:Actresses Category:Brunettes Category:Child Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Ron Perlman Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:ABC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Killed in self-defence Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies